Someone We Love
by Uchihyu Yume
Summary: Hinata menyukai seseorang. Tapi, Orang yang di sukai Hinata sama dengan orang yang di sukai Hikari! Apakah cinta pertama Hinata akan menjadi yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan hati? /SH/dan ada OC/mind to RnR?.


Pair: SasuHina

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warn: OOC*Pasti*, Au, Ide pasaran, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, Sudut pandangnya Yume pake lewat sudut pandang Hinata dan karena takut di ejek bash-chara jadi Yume pake OC.

A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang yume lupa nama pengarangnya. Soalnya, Komiknya boleh minjem sama temen plaakk. Sedikit pemberitahuan kalau disini Hinata Tomboy dan Neji sedikit Mesum karena suka menggoda gadis-gadis pokoknya sifat mereka ber-2 hampir mirip di RTN.

Dont Like Dont Read

Happy Reading minna :)

Hartaku adalah Bola sepak yang di tanda tangani para Anggota Tim Nadeshiko Jepang

Satu set gelang karet *sepasang maksudnya*

Serta teman baikku Hikari

.

.

Chapter 1 "Someone We Love"

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata aku seorang siswi kelas 1 di Konoha High School. Aku anak kedua dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi, Aku punya kakak laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji kami berdua punya kehobian yang sama yaitu suka sekali dengan olahraga SEPAK BOLA

"Wahhh"

"Sini-sini beri bolanya padaku"

Dukk

"Ku gol-kan yaa!"

zruukkkk

'pritttt'

"Goollllll horeee"

"Kau jangan sombong ya, Mentang-mentang kau adikku"

"Habis kakak dan teman-teman kakak lemah sih"

"Hinata!"

"Eh? Hikari" Yang memanggil namaku tadi adalah Hikari Sahabatku

"Bel pertama sudah bunyi lho"

"Ohhh hari ini Hikari-chan imut seperti biasanya ya"

"Kak Neji!" Aku membentak kak Neji karena yah, Sifat kakakku satu ini memang suka suka sekali menggoda gadis-gadis

"Hikari-chan lain kali kencan sama..." Ucapan kak Neji terputus saat Hikari hanya melewatinya dan malah menghampiriku

"Hinata lenganmu terluka"

"Ah iya, Aku baru sadar"

"Seperti biasa kalian cuma peduli satu sama lain" *padahal ada cowok ganteng disini* Hahaha aku tau kak Neji pasti merasa di abaikan

"Yah, Meskipun kalian bertolak belakang" Lanjutnya

"Sudah pasti dong! Kan kami teman baik hehehe"

Aku berkenalan dengan Hikari saat aku masih TK

Awalnya, Aku tidak akrab dengannya

Tapi...

Brukk

Pada saat ada anak laki-laki yang menghancurkan istana pasir yang sudah susah payah aku buat dengan kedua temanku itu aku marah kemudian anak laki-laki itu ingin memukulku dengan tinjunya

Karena takut aku memejamkan mata

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat aku tidak merasakan pukulan apapun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata

Dan apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata anak laki-laki itu sedang meringis karena sejak tadi dia di hujani dengan lemparan dango lumpur

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi..

yang melempar dango lumpur itu adalah

Hikari.

Sambil menahan tangis dia mati-matian menyelamatkanku

pada akhirnya, Istana pasirnya jadi hancur berantakan tapi..

Pada hari ini, Aku telah menemukan teman terbaikku.

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata"

"Apa? ada apa?"

"Aku... Suka sama seseorang"

"Eh?"

"Ka-kamu kenapa?"

"Eeeehhhhh! Hikari bukannya kamu nggak bisa akrab sama anak laki-laki, Jadi maksudmu..." Aku syok tentu saja. Dia Hikari gadis yang paling anti dengan mahkluk yang bergender laki-laki tapi sekarang kenapa...

"Dia itu... Anak laki-laki yang spesial buatku. Baru-baru ini, Aku digoda anak laki-laki saat pulang les"

Hikari bicara apa sih

"Rasanya dia itu benar-benar seperti pahlawan lho.

Tanpa kusadari dia sudah mengusir para laki-laki penggoda itu"

Aku semakin bingung dengan ucapan Hikari

"Dia satu les-an denganku, sejak saat itu dia selalu mengantarku pulang.

Dia baikkan?"

"Hinata?"

"Ah! Ma-maaf.

Saking kagetnya aku jadi melamun, Eh? Tapi, Hanya karena tampangnya baik kamu jadi suka sekali sama dia ya?"

"Iya dia itu orang yang paling aku sukai"

Deg

Orang yang paling disukai Hikari itu...

harusnya Aku, 'kan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan cowok itu?! Nolong Hikari yang di godain? Dia pasti punya motif terselubung huh"

bruukk

"Ah..maaf"

"Aduhh"

"Uwaa! Dia nangis... Sasuke kau tidak kira-kira sih nabraknya"

"Bodoh! Bukan salahku kok"

Bohong...

Aku nangis?

Tes..tes..tes

"Hiks..."

Aku tidak boleh begini..

Saat aku ingin menghapus air mata di mataku tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku

Grepp

"Bodoh! Kalau digosok pakai tangan begitu, Matamu bisa bengkak tahu!"

"Eh?"

"Kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf"

Ternyata dia tampan sekali..

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat"

"Iya, Aku tahu"

Bodohnya aku ini

Kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya terpesona dengannya

"Ayo, Kamu juga ikut..."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Kamu bisa main bola, 'kan"

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?"

"Habisnya kamu bawa bola jadi bisa kutebak kalau kamu suka main sepak bola, Ayo akan kubuat kau melupakan hal yang buruk-buruk"

.

.

.

.

.

"Beri bolanya padaku"

"Ini ambil"

"Hinata! Tendang bolanya ke arah gawang dan cetak gol" Sasuke-kun berteriak padaku

"Baik" Dan tentu saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu akan ku cetak gol yang indah

Drapp..

Srukk

"Gooollll!"

"Horeee" Aku berteriak girang

"Gol yang bagus" Sasuke-kun menepuk puncak kepalaku

"Aaahh capeknya" Aku melenguh lesu

"Untung aku ajak kamu"

Hahaha aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar ucapan Sasuke-kun tadi 'Untung aku ajak kamu' Katanya

"Dasar Karena bawa bola, Kamu ajak aku? Kita itu tidak saling kenalkan"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, Melihatmu berwajah murung seperti tadi membuatku tidak enak hati karena sudah tanpa sengaja menabrakmu, Makanya aku ajak kamu main bola. Menurutku kamu lebih baik tersenyum, Itu lebih cocok untukmu" Sasuke-kun mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Deg

Dia mengkhawatirkanku, ya.

Padahal kami cuma bersenggolan di jalan

"Sasuke-kun Kamu baik ya"

"Ng?"

"Tapi kalau terlalu baik bisa-bisa kamu jadi botak saat tua nanti"

"Apa katamu!" Sasuke-kun merangkul pundakku dan memukul pelan kepalaku

"Uwaaa maaf-maaf" Hahaha kami tertawa bersama

"Tumben Sasuke bisa akrab dengan cewek" Salah satu temannya Sasuke-kun yang bernama Lee berbicara sambil memandang kami heran

"Eh, Benarkah? bukannya dia sangat populer" Ucapku

"Anak perempuan itu agak menyusahkan, Pandangan memelas mereka itu bikin kesal"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke-kun barusan

"Eehh? Bukankah itu membuat mereka terlihat imut"

"Yah...tapi Kamu lebih imut kok, Bagiku kamu jauh terlihat imut dari pada anak perempuan yang lain"

"Uwooohh, apa? apa? kamu Nembak dia ya?" Lee mengucapkan itu dengan mata berbinar

"Hah?! Bukan kok"

"Penipu" Tukasku dengan Nada yang dibuat sedikit lucu

"Kamu itu" lagi-lagi Sasuke-kun memukul kepalaku dengan pelan.

Rasanya aneh

Aku sangat senang dan berdebar-debar saat bersama Sasuke-kun

Aku senang, Aku sangat senang karena hari ini aku bertubrukan dengan Sasuke-kun

"Ayo kuantar. Rumahmu dimana?"

Hey Hikari...

"Ah..tidak perlu, Aku akan pulang bersama teman"

"Teman?"

Hari ini...

"Iya, Saat ini dia sedang ada di Matsushin*tempat les* sepertinya sebentar lagi dia selesai les"

Aku merasa sedikit senang. Karena aku bertemu orang yang ku sukai.

Karena aku sahabat karibnya Hikari, Pasti Hikari juga merasakan perasaan macam ini.

"Matsushin ya?" Aku mendengar Sasuke-kun bergumam

"Ng?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ayo aku antar" Sasuke-kun menarik tanganku

"Maaf merepotkan"

"Hoi Sasuke" Temannya Sasuke-kun berteriak

"Bukannya dia bolos dari Matsushin untuk main Sepakbola ya?"

.

.

.

.

MATSUSHIN

"Hikariiiiii" Aku berteriak sambil berlari memeluk Hikari

"Eh? Hinata ada apa?" Aku tau Hikari pasti heran melihat tingkahku

"Ehehehe aku kemari untuk melihat orang yang di sukai Hikari" Saat mengatakan itu jari tanganku membentuk sebuah huruf 'V'

"Ah"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pekikkan pelan dari Hikari

"Uchiha-kun" Hikari menghampiri seseorang

"Hn"

Eh?

"Karena kamu tidak kelihatan hari ini, Aku jadi khawatir lho"

"Aku cuma bolos kok."

"Dasar mentang-mentang nilaimu bagus. Kamu curang"

Jangan-jangan...?

"Pssstt.. Hinata. Dia adalah orang yang ku bicarakan padamu waktu itu. Uchiha Sasuke"

Orang yang di sukai Hikari.

Deg

"Ah"

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Hinata! wajahmu pucat, Ada apa?" Dapat ku rasakan nada khawatir dalam ucapannya Sasuke-kun.

"Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Maaf"

"Kalian saling kenal" Ku dengar suara Hikari yang sedikit meninggi

"Engg... Tidak kok! Tadi aku hanya di undang main bola"

"Oh, Begitu"

Mukanya sedih, Gawat!

"Eh? Sasuke-kun tolong antar Hikari pulang ya" Aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu tanpa berpikir lagi

"Bukannya kamu mau pulang bersama Hikari-san?"

"Aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu, Sampai lupa. Kalau begitu tolong antar Hikari ya" Aku berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan dapat ku dengar Sasuke-kun memanggil namaku.

"Hinata!"

Sungguh tidak ku sangka kalau orang yang di sukai Hikari , Adalah Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Kediaman Hyuuga

"Fiuhh" Aku menghela nafas. Sungguh Hari ini begitu melelahkan banyak hal yang terjadi tanpa kuduga.

Drrtt.. Drrttt

Ponsel Flip ungu lembutku bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Ku lihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel ku itu.

"Hikari" Gumamku

klikk

"Halo, Hikari?" Sapaku. Kudengar tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana untuk beberapa saat dan aku pun mencoba memanggil namanya sekali lagi

"Hikari? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Aku memborongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan padanya

"Hei Hinata..."

Deg

Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa suaranya terdengar...

"Kamu suka sama Uchiha-kun ya?"

Seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

"Eh? Ka-kamu bicara apa sih?" Aku menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan gelagapan

"Ternyata memang begitu ya. Uchiha-kun memang Tampan sih, Kamu jadi suka sama dia ya?"

Suaranya gemetaran.

Saat ini, Hikari...

Memang benar-benar sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak suka dia kok" Aku menjawab dengan tegas

"Lagian dia bukan tipe ku" Tambahku

Tak apa-apa...

Aku baik-baik saja.

Lagi pula aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang baik saja, Tidak lebih.

"Be-benarkah? Aku sangat gundah. Habis, Aku suka Uchiha-kun sih. Hinata orang spesial, 'kan! Makanya, Aku..."

Hikari jauh lebih penting bagiku.

"Selamat ya! Aku pasti mendukung Hikari sepenuhnya kok" Potongku dengan cepat.

Aahh... Kenapa jadi gak enak begini. Jantungku berdebar keras.

"Ah Hinata. Uchiha-kun minta kamu meluangkan waktu sabtu ini jam 10 di lapangan bola. Dia memujimu katanya 'Hinata jago main bola'."

"Benarkah? Aku agak senang di puji begitu"

"Hinata enak ya... Andai aku juga bisa main bola" Suara Hikari terdengar lirih di telingaku

"Eh? Hikari aku ingin minta tolong sedikit padamu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu, Di lapangan bola

"Kamu terlambat Hinata! Eh?" Aku melihat Sasuke melambaikan tangan kepada kami

"Tadaaa... Aku mengajak sang penyemangat yang Hebat lho!" Teriak girangku

"Uwoo imutnya" Teriak yang lain

"Dia juga datang dengan membawa bekal buatanya lho. Kalian semua harus berterima kasih pada Hikari ya" Tukasku

Dan dapat ku lihat Hikari berjalan mendekati Sasuke-kun.

"Maaf, Uchiha-kun. Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya pas buatmu, Bisa coba kamu makan?"

"Terima kasih"

Hikari memang imut ya!

Beda jauh denganku.

Benar kata kak Neji, Kami memang bertolak belakang. Tapi karena itulah kami bisa bersama sampai sekarang. Walau terkadang aku sedikit iri dengan kecantikkan Hikari, Namun sampai saat ini Hikari lah orang yang terpenting bagiku.

Tbc...

Go-gomen ne kalau ceritanya kurang menarik dan membosankan...

Sungguh Yume sedang di rundung dengan ke-GA-LAU-AN saat ini hiks... Terutama di bidang persahabatn, Saat ini sedang ada konflik sedikit #Curhat

Sekali lagi maaf kalau ff ini mengecewakan tolong tulis pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Bagus nya di hapus atau lanjut?

mind to RnR?

Arigato :)


End file.
